


The Day Fraser and Ray Saved the World

by Dogsled



Category: Stargate Atlantis, due South
Genre: Cabin Fic, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Replicators, Saving the World, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Fraser have guests--guests from the far and distant past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Fraser and Ray Saved the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/gifts).



"Ben, d'you see this?"

Ray was pressed up against the window, watching the scene outside. Generally speaking this was just a landscape of white and green, but something out there today had caught his attention. Fraser was busy in the little kitchenette, feeding Meg's litter of puppies; a healthy half dozen of them, great granddaughters and grandsons to Diefenbaker himself.

Even now, there was a slight hint of Chicago to Benton's Canadian accent. Ray had suffered the opposite, but then his vocabulary had also improved immensely.

"What is it?"

"Couple of guys out there. You're not going to believe this, they're dressed in T-shirts."

"Plane crash, do you think?"

"Planes don't crash any more, Ben."

"My mistake," but Fraser was smiling his pretty, still very real smile. His eyes were almost as crystal blue as ice now, but despite every hair on his head being as white as freshly fallen snow to match, he still looked young, especially to Ray, who wore every year he'd lived in the rugged edges in his face.

"So what do you think they're doing out there?" Ray asked.

"I wouldn't like to guess, Ray, but we can ask them--they're coming this way."

By the time the two men made it to the door, they were shivering and exhausted. Fraser had stoked the fire in anticipation of their arrival, and Ray threw emergency blankets over the pair of them and urged them inside. If Ray had to guess, their combined age didn't come close to either his own or Fraser's; two guys, both with dark hair, one of them American and the other... Well, the other was a puzzle.

"Say thank you, Rodney," the one guy insisted, when he was warm enough to talk. His teeth still chattered, but they'd both accepted cups of hot cocoa and were pressing their hands into the clever-ceramic to warm them through.

Rodney was still very quiet, as though finding the energy to talk was beyond him, and the American rolled his eyes. "This isn't like him," he explained. "Usually speaking you can't get him to shut up."

"Oh?" Ray said. "I know how he feels." He was only teasing. Fraser had mellowed out over the years, as all his stories were told, and Ray's savvy attention to detail in the wilderness expanded to rival his own. Besides, Ray liked listening to him--he wouldn't have married him otherwise.

"Where are you two from, anyway? You crash?"

"In a manner of speaking," the man called Rodney said, and Fraser sat up a little straighter. "We fell through time."

"You can't just tell people that," Rodney's friend snapped. "What if you uh--break the timeline?"

"You didn't notice the calendar, did you? On the wall?" Rodney replied. "We're in the future. Any timeline we might affect hasn't even happened yet."

"For us," his friend answered. "It's happening for them right now."

"Well there's not much I can do about that, is there?"

Ray scowled. "I'm sorry to jump in here but--who are you guys?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Colonel John Sheppard--"

"Don't tell him who you are!" Rodney snapped, irritably.

"And why's that? You said it doesn't matter!"

"To them! What if you're some great and celebrated hero in this timeline? That's going to really mess with your ego."

Fraser coughed, interrupting. "How about we agree not to tell you your future--assuming we know it."

Rodney frowned. John sniffed and sat up slightly. "That could work."

"No it couldn't," Rodney said. "What if you're actually this timeline's version of Hitler, and they decide it's better for the world if they kill you now."

"Now hang on," John said. "One minute I'm a hero, now I'm a megalomaniac. I mean--which is it?"

Ray shook his head. "Look, I don't know who you guys are and I don't really care, but my friend here's a Mountie, and I'm a cop. We're not gonna kill anyone."

"You're a Mountie?" Rodney asked, suspiciously, and now his Canadian was showing. "Where's your hat?"

Fraser nodded back toward the front door, where sure enough his hat was hanging on the peg.

Suddenly yipping and scratching started at the kitchen door, and Fraser excused himself, letting in six husky pups, all covered in various amounts of dog food. They scuttled across the floor to sniff and paw at the strangers, and poor Rodney looked all kinds of awkward. Weird, for a Canadian, Ray thought. Where was that natural animal magnetism?

"So," Rodney said. "You get Internet up here?"

"Is that all you can think about?" John said, with a faceful of puppy.

"Well I don't know whether you noticed, but we were being chased when we crashed here. Does the word 'human replicator' not mean anything to you?"

"Oh."

"If it helps," Ray said. "I'm totally not a robot."

Fraser helped Rodney to access the cabin's Internet. Not five minutes later, an Asgardian teleporter shone down in the main room, and three weird looking devices no bigger than a smartphone appeared on the dining table.

"That's it?" Sheppard scowled at the devices. "Where's the giant gun?"

"It's the future. It's perfectly understandable that the technology required to dismantle a human replicator has decreased in size--it's a natural state of technological progression."

Ray poked at the devices, frowning. "Hey, look at that. It says 'Rodney McKay is not to dismantle these devices under pain of death.'"

John chuckled. "What do you know, McKay, you _are_ famous."

Rodney looked disappointed, but that was okay, Sheppard was picking up the boxes and investigating them. "This one looks like a tracker, and this one... I don't know." He swung it around.

"Hey!" Ray shouted. "Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

John rolled his eyes. "Come off it, what's it going to do? It's just a box with a button on it."

Fraser lay his hand on the back of Sheppard's turning the box away. "It's a demoleculizer, and it's immensely dangerous."

"A demoleculizer?"

Rodney was leaning forward to get a closer look. "Lemme see that--" But Fraser was taking it away from both of them.

"I think you'll find that final device to be a tri-corder."

John gaped. "Seriously? Like--" 

"Like _Star Trek_ ," Ray answered, grinning. "If there's something extraterrestrial up here, it'll help you find it."

"And if it's hunting you," Fraser continued, "Then perhaps it's the young man approaching the door right now."

Immediately the four of them were on guard. McKay took the tri-corder, but had to then ask Ray how to turn it on. Fraser kept the demoleculizer, and Sheppard went over to answer the door.

"Oh, hi," he said, trying to stall. "Listen, I don't know how it works where you come from, but we're not buying. We just don't need any more sets of steak knives--"

The replicator pushed in past him, glancing at Fraser, then Rodney and Ray, raising his hand up toward them. Everyone held their breath, then Ray raised his hand and thumbed his nose, half nodding at Fraser as he did it. Without hesitation, Fraser discharged the weapon, and the strange man fell to pieces. Little metal pieces.

"How did you do that?" Rodney asked, looking, baffled, between the two men.

John was only just now closing the doors, and he grinned and slid his arm across Rodney's shoulders. "They're partners. They're like a well oiled machine; an expertly honed instrument."

Ray grinned. "He gets it."

Fraser came over, gathering up the gadgets and handing them all to John. "Keep hold of these. I suspect you're about to be beamed up."

"Oh--" John looked almost disappointed. "Oh right. Hey, say thank you, Rodney."

McKay opened his mouth, but he was gone before he could say a word, leaving Ray and Fraser in peace.

"Not bad, huh? Averted an alien invasion before lunch..."

"Hardly the first time," Fraser answered. "--But exciting. What shall we do _after_ lunch?"

Ray raised an eyebrow. "I can think of a few things."

"Are you sure you're not an alien robot?" Fraser teased. "With that one track mind of yours, it wouldn't surprise me."

Ray smirked. "I dunno, could be."

Fraser smiled, sliding into Ray's arms. "What if I told you I'm not really that hungry?"

"Even better."

Saving the world had its perks, after all.


End file.
